


Being the Monster

by roryteller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Rough Sex, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryteller/pseuds/roryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver Banshee has a thing for power; Livewire has a thing for monsters. They might just be perfect for each other.</p>
<p>When wildfires menace National City, Livewire and Silver Banshee escape from prison and make their way to Cat Grant’s penthouse. What Kara and Cat find there on their return shocks them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being the Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starbreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbreads/gifts).



> Content warnings: erotic use of threats and electricity, rough sex, blood, homophobia, slurs
> 
> Written for [Rae/JosieCat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieCat/pseuds/JosieCat)'s b-day! Happy birthday!
> 
> Thanks to [Reese/yokothetypo](http://yokothetypo.tumblr.com/) for reading and providing comments.
> 
> I think Livewire would insist on being called that as much as possible, but Siobhan would soon revert to Siobhan. Livewire wants to be a monster, Siobhan wants to kill Kara and get her life back on track, as twisted as that is.
> 
> I've also taken some liberties with how erotic electrostimulation works here. In reality, you should use a water-based lube to help ensure a good contact and keep things below the belt as much as possible (other safety precautions may also be required—please be safe!). Do your research first, I am not an expert!

“ _God_ , it's such a rush.” Electricity crackled from Livewire's fingertips as she spoke. “You have no idea how much I missed it. It almost makes me want to-” There was a hunger in her eyes as she looked at Siobhan, one that Siobhan hadn't seen there before. Or maybe she just hadn't been looking. It sent an agreeable shiver down her spine.

“Maybe I do know,” she said, rubbing one hand along her throat where she could feel her power welling up again. She took a step forward, closing most of the distance between them. “Maybe I want it too.”

It seemed almost inevitable when Livewire kissed her, when their bodies pressed together, when Siobhan opened her mouth and wrapped an arm around Livewire's waist. It seemed like something that should have already happened... that might have happened if they hadn't been captured, hadn't been kept apart in prison.

But today, with wildfires looming and half the city evacuated, they'd taken advantage of the confusion to make their escape. They had a second chance.

“What now?” asked Livewire, still holding Siobhan as though maybe... maybe she'd even missed her. “Kittycat and that blonde minion of hers you hate so much are probably long gone by now, and we both need a change of clothes.”

Siobhan glanced down at the orange scrubs they both wore and grinned. “Shouldn't be too hard to steal something. After that... I know where Cat lives. How's about we leave her a nasty surprise for when she gets home?”

Livewire smiled, a wicked slash of red in the hazy air. “Nice. Petty, but nice.” She planted another kiss on Siobhan's lips and it felt like the most normal thing in the world to accept it.

* * *

 Stealing was every bit as easy as Siobhan had predicted. Downtown hadn't been evacuated yet, so all they had to do was walk into a store. Livewire fried the cameras with a little shock of electricity, then addressed herself to the cashiers.

“I think you know who I am and what I can do. And you also know that Supergirl is much too busy fighting fires to save your sorry asses today. So do as we say and no one gets hurt.”

“We just want clothes,” said Siobhan. She wasn't particularly interested in hurting people, aside from Kara Danvers, and by extension, Cat Grant and Supergirl, and months in jail, with her powers suppressed, had quieted the banshee's whispers, and with it, her rage against the world. She was focused now—first her revenge, then the rest of her life.

Livewire shot her an annoyed look. “What my friend Banshee here means to say, is give us all the cash you have. You remember Silver Banshee, of course.”

By the looks on their faces, they did, but they didn't recognize her. “I can give you a demonstration, if you'd like?” she said in her best sarcastic voice.

All three cashiers shook their heads, wide-eyed.

“Good, then give Banshee your cash, in bags,” said Livewire, then, to Siobhan, “I'll get something for you, too.”

Siobhan stood there, trying to look as intimidating as possible, watching the cashiers as they shoved cash into shopping bags. After a few moments Livewire reappeared with a pile of clothing over her shoulder. She tossed a couple of jackets at one of the cashiers, who stumbled while catching them. “Take off the tags and pass me a bag.”

By now, the cashier's drawers were mostly empty. It was a good thing too, because Siobhan caught the sound of sirens outside.

“Shit. I don't want to deal with the cops unless we have to.” Siobhan held out her hands and took two bags of cash.

“Aw, you're no fun,” said Livewire. “But fine. Suit yourself.” She grabbed the jackets back from the cashier, along with the rest of the cash, and headed for the door.

“We need a ride,” said Siobhan.

Livewire looked around. “It'd be nice if you could travel the way I do. Ah, that'll do. Hold these.” She shoved her loot into Siobhan's hands and turned to electricity, arcing through the air towards a sleek black sedan nearby. After a moment, the sedan's lights turned on and off, and the doors unlocked with a click. In a shower of sparks, Livewire reappeared in the front passenger seat.

“Nice trick.” Siobhan trudged over to the car. “Open the door, will you? I only have two hands.”

The sirens were getting closer. Sure, they could take the cops, but she wasn't in the mood. The door swung open and Siobhan heaved the clothes and money into the back seat. Some of the money slipped out of one of the bags onto the floor.

Siobhan looked over her shoulder as she rounded the car. “Shit, the cops are here.” She jumped inside, automatically reaching for the key, then realized that the car was already running.

“Don't be a baby. We can take 'em. It'll be fun.”

“No.”

“Fine, go on, then. I'll catch up with you.” Livewire stepped out of the car, and as she backed out of the space, Siobhan heard a loud crackle.

She drove on, plugging Cat's address into the GPS and ignoring the crashes and gunshots behind her. It could hardly have been a minute when she caught a blue-white flash of lightning running through the power lines parallel to the road, and then with a crackle, Livewire appeared beside her again.

“You missed a pretty good fight, Banshee. They won't bother us for a while.” She was grinning.

“I told you, in private it's Siobhan, _Leslie_.”

“And I told you it's Livewire. Leslie Willis was a loser who let Cat Grant walk all over her. She's dead.”

Siobhan didn't quite agree—she'd always preferred genuine and abrasive people—people like Leslie Willis—over people who seemed good but hid a darker side. She hadn't always agreed with Leslie, but she'd respected her, long before Livewire.

“I never let anyone walk all over me,” said Siobhan. “And the banshee is the one who cursed my ancestors. I use its name to scare people, but I'm still me.” _For now._

“Hmm,” said Livewire, reclining her chair. “That's where we're different. I know I'm a monster, and I love it. You should try it sometime. Loving yourself, loving your _power_.” As she spoke, she laid her hand on Siobhan's stomach, then moved it downwards, dipping her fingers between her legs.

Siobhan bit her lip as a throbbing sensation jolted through her. “What... what was that?”

“A little of _my_ power. You like?”

The throbbing started up again. She liked it. A lot. But she was having trouble concentrating on the road. “Not now. Later.”

“Aww, you're no fun.” But Livewire pulled her hand away.

“Make it up to you later.”

“Promise?” Livewire cocked her head to one side and gave one of her toothy smiles.

“Sure.”

* * *

 A few minutes later they reached the building where Cat Grant lived, one of several round towers in a gated community that overlooked the marina. The guard's station was empty, the gate down, and Siobhan gunned it, knocking the gate off of its hinges. She pulled into an empty spot next to the elevators and grabbed some of the clothes on the way up.

It was too easy.

They got off at the top floor, about fifteen stories above ground level, and walked a few doors down to a nondescript brown door with a frosted window next to it.

“Well, this is it. Unless she's moved in the last couple of months.”

Livewire disappeared into the electronic lock in a shower of sparks, and reappeared on the other side of the frosted glass window. She opened the door, leaning against the doorframe. “Welcome home, honey,” she said with a grin.

Siobhan kissed her on the lips, then stepped inside. “I didn't know you were into roleplaying. For that matter, I didn't know you were into me.”

“Mostly I'm into sex. And raising hell. Speaking of which... there's a perfectly nice penthouse for us to wreck here. What do you say we get started?”

Siobhan looked around. Everything was spotless, from the tile floor of the entryway to the massive windows that looked out over the harbor. “Oh, this'll be fun,” she said, walking into the living room and depositing her armload of clothes on the coffee table. “But I was thinking you'd want to finish what you started first.”

“Well, when you put it that way... and I've been wanting to get out of this damn uniform...” She yanked off her top and joined Siobhan next to the sofa.

“You're really that pale all over,” said Siobhan, looking her up and down. She looked inhuman. And maybe it was messed up, but that was starting to seem like a good thing.

“Yeah, well, that's what happens when you come back to life. Pity we don't have your makeup here—you looked good like that.”

“Well, you helped me pick out that look. Did I ever tell you that I've always been drawn to power?” Siobhan slipped her fingers under the waistband of Livewire's pants and pushed them down a little. “At first it was just money, of course, but now? Money is nothing next to the power of life and death.”

Livewire grinned. “I thought it might be something like that.” She hooked one finger around Siobhan's waistband, and a little jolt went into Siobhan's body. She leaned in, and her lips brushed Siobhan's throat as she spoke. “Does it turn you on, knowing that I could just as easily kill you as make you cum?”

Siobhan gulped back a whimper. “Almost as much as it does knowing I could shatter everything in this room with nothing more than my voice.” She pushed Livewire's pants down over her butt and dragged a fingertip over her crotch. “You're wet for me. Or do you get off on using your powers?”

“Both. All that electricity, running through my veins... I'm _made_ of power, girl. You couldn't have picked better when you picked me.”

Siobhan wrapped her arms around Livewire's waist, pulled her in with a jerk, kissed her, hard, wanting to bruise, more teeth than tongue, letting her fingernails dig into Livewire's back. She bit Livewire's lip, then moved to her throat, letting teeth sink in, and felt Livewire pull her waistband down just as roughly, snap the elastic of her panties against her skin.

“Do you think she'll be pissed when she realizes we had sex here, in her sanctuary?” said Livewire, her voice rough, pushing Siobhan's panties aside and sinking a finger into her slit.

In another life Siobhan would have been furious if a lover had talked about another woman in bed, had treated her as anything less than the center of their world. But now, a part of her—the part of her for which the pain of being wronged was as fresh as the day that _bitch_ had ruined her life, the part of her that listened to the banshee, the part that had become the Silver Banshee—that part of her understood. Approved, even.

So she pulled her teeth away from Livewire's neck for long enough to smile wickedly and say, “She'll go ballistic.”

“Then let's make it as obvious as possible.” With that, Livewire pulled Siobhan's pants down the rest of the way.

Siobhan stepped out of them and removed her shirt, letting it crumple to the floor, then her panties, which, after a moment's thought, she threw onto the large flatscreen TV that faced the couch. When she turned, Livewire had removed her own pants, but Siobhan pulled her underwear down, bending as she did so to plant a kiss on her belly, noting with amusement that the carpet did indeed match the drapes.

“I'm told that I'm very good with my mouth,” said Siobhan, letting her breath whisper over her lover's mound.

Livewire chuckled. “I'm sure you are. But first, I want to make you _scream_.” With that, she shoved Siobhan down onto the couch and straddled her. She bent down to kiss Siobhan again, nipped at her bottom lip, then pushed her bra roughly aside, laying one hand on each breast. “Did you know that just a little shock here and you could be dead? That a teeny tiny little one, an accident, could stop your heart, and I might not be able to bring you back again?”

For a moment Siobhan thought she might even do it, cold fear mixing with her arousal as Livewire began to squeeze and stroke her breasts.

Then Livewire laughed, high and cold. “Oh, you should have seen your face! Don't worry, I won't do it. I still need you. And it would be a pity to stop your heart before I find out _everything_ that beautiful mouth of yours can do.”

Her fear fueling her desire, Siobhan surged forward, buried a hand in Livewire's hair and pulled her down into another forceful kiss, imagining that she could see the lightning moving under her skin. She wanted to make that power hers, consume it, control it, and as her teeth grazed Livewire's lips it felt like she was trying to.

“You're a freak... almost as much as I am,” said Livewire, moving one hand downward, her nails scratching deliciously at Siobhan's skin, and coming from her it sounded like a compliment, a come-on, even. At last her hand slid between Siobhan's legs, the other hand bracing against the couch. “On the other hand, a little shock down here is much less risky and much more fun. Try not to bust my eardrums when you come.”

“No promises,” said Siobhan as Livewire slid a finger inside her.

She gripped at the couch as the throbbing started up again, stronger than before. After a moment, Livewire's thumb moved against her clit and she bit back a cry, arching into the couch.

“It's okay. Feel your power. Be the monster,” said Livewire, adding a second finger.

Siobhan bit her lip to keep from crying out as the throbbing grew stronger. Almost of their own accord, her hands moved to wrap themselves around Livewire's legs, the flesh soft under her nails.

Livewire sucked in a breath—in pain or pleasure, Siobhan couldn't tell. Maybe it was the same to her. Livewire's free hand moved to stroke Siobhan's face, almost tenderly, then settled on her chest again, even as her thumb continued to swirl around her clit. “Good. But you're still thinking like a human. You don't have to. Let go, my beautiful monster.”

Siobhan wasn't sure what did it—whether it was the movements of Livewire's thumb, her words, the implied threat of her hand on Siobhan's chest, that wicked smile on her unearthly, pale face, or some combination, but she arched back into the couch, white flashing behind her eyes, and let out a yelp that turned into a scream.

Livewire recoiled, covering her ears as the ceiling cracked, raining bits of paint and plaster down on them.

“Oops,” said Siobhan, still unable to do more than lie limply on the couch, blinking through the aftershocks.

“No,” said Livewire, uncovering her ears, “you were _magnificent_.”

And by all the gods, her kiss really was tender this time, soft and gentle in a way Siobhan would have never expected from her—not even when she was human, though Siobhan had never met Leslie in those days, only listened to her show. She cupped Siobhan's face with one hand as she kissed her. After she broke of the kiss, she even smoothed Siobhan's hair, flicking bits of plaster out of it, as though she hadn't been threatening her life a few moments earlier, and looked down on her with a smile more affectionate than predatory.

Siobhan ran her hands over Livewire's pallid skin, marveling at the softness of the form that held so much power. Power that was now, if only for a few moments, at her command. _I might not mind being a monster if this is what it meant,_ she thought. But she knew the banshee had worse in store for her, if she failed to complete her revenge in time.

Siobhan shook off such morbid thoughts, raking her fingernails down Livewire's back.

Livewire gasped a little at that, and Siobhan let herself imagine that she was pushing Lirewire to the edge of losing control, that she would soon be unable to contain herself, overflowing with power.

“Come up here and let me show you what I can do,” said Siobhan.

Livewire obliged, crawling up and over her body until she was straddling Siobhan's face.

Siobhan ran her hands gently over the marks she's left with her fingernails, eliciting another hiss. “Did you like it when I did this to you?”

“I did,” said Livewire.

Siobhan gripped her thighs again, guiding Livewire's slit down to her mouth. She had a unique smell—ozone and electrical smoke, mixed with her arousal. And as Siobhan moved a hand to spread her open, the smell was thick, her juices practically dripping. “You like monsters, don't you?” she said, feeling Livewire twitch against her hands.

“Yes,” breathed Livewire.

“Well, you, you're a modern monster. Electricity and aliens.” Siobhan stroked a fingertip across the soft blue hairs that covered Livewire's mound as she spoke, enjoying the way it made her shudder. “Me, on the other hand? I'm possessed by a creature of legends, a _bean sí_. I'm turning into something from your worst nightmares… but maybe, to you, they're wet dreams?”

Livewire actually moaned at that, and it sent another spike of desire through Siobhan—all this power, this living lightning, malleable under her hands and her mouth.

It was dizzying, addictive. She felt like some kind of ancient diety—Lugh, Zeus, or Thor—ready to rain thunderbolts down on the world.

“You've felt what I can do to you, just by talking,” she said, letting her finger venture into Livewire's wetness, stroking her inner lips ever so gently. “Are you sure you're ready to feel my mouth on you?” She blew a puff of air in in Livewire's direction, enjoying watching her squirm.

“Yes...” moaned Livewire, lowering herself a bit and planting her hands on the couch.

Siobhan took that as her cue and tightened her grip on Livewire's thigh, letting her fingers dig in again, and buried her face in Livewire's snatch, licking and probing with her tongue.

Livewire shuddered against her, little incoherent moans escaping her. They grew louder as Siobhan redoubled her efforts and grabbed Livewire's butt with her other hand.

“Yes! More, Siobhan...”

Siobhan shifted a little, focusing on Livewire's clit, making little circles around it as she dug her fingers into her butt. Livewire bucked against her, and she held on tighter, keeping her as steady as she could.

There was a loud crack and a blue flash as Livewire came, and Siobhan pulled away with a start, as much as she could in her awkward position.

After a moment, Livewire moved off of her, panting, and Siobhan saw that there was smoke rising around her.

Alarmed, she rolled off the couch and to her feet.

There were two blackened hand prints to either side of where her head had been. Siobhan sucked in a breath. That could have killed her.

Then it hit her in a rush of triumph, of renewed heat. “ _I_ made you do that.”

Livewire grinned. “Yes, you did.”

_Nice._ “Well, that makes it pretty obvious what we were up to.”

“Yes, especially when you see that.”

Following Livewire's gaze, Siobhan saw that she'd left a big wet stain on one of the couch cushions. “Oh. We should clean ourselves up.”

Livewire grimaced. “You know it hurts when I shower, right? I mean, maybe it won't be too bad, I think I used up most of my power just now...”

“I think I have a better idea,” said Siobhan.

* * *

The only bathroom downstairs was a little half-bath, so they climbed the stairs, taking their new clothes with them. The first door was clearly Carter's room—it had his name on the door. The second proved to be a surprisingly modest full bath... it'd do, but Siobhan couldn't believe that Cat Grant, of all people, would bathe in such an ordinary room. The third was another bedroom, luxurious but clearly not used recently.

The third proved to be the master suite, with bedroom, breakfast nook, and a huge bathroom. Its occupant had clearly left in a hurry—the enormous California king bed was unmade, the sheets thrown back... on both sides, curiously. And there was a small heap of clothing on the floor, as though someone had changed just before leaving... or possibly just before getting into bed. There was something familiar about that yellow sweater...

“Oh, my god,” said Siobhan. “I knew there was something more to that prissy little mean girl, but I never thought she was sleeping with Cat.”

“What?”

Siobhan picked up the cardigan with the tips of her fingers, holding it at arm's length, disgust contorting her features. “This belongs to Kara Danvers.”

Livewire cackled. “I always knew Cat was a fucking dyke!”

Siobhan gave her a look, dropping the cardigan. “Really? You really wanna go there, after what we just did?”

“Hey, I'm a monster, remember? Human rules don't apply to me anymore. They don't have to apply to you, either.” Livewire pushed past her into the bathroom.

_That was almost sweet. Almost._ “Oh, so because you're a monster you're not a dyke? That's rich. That's fucking rich. I think you're scared. You're running away.”

Livewire spun, dropping the clothes she was carrying to the floor. She raised one hand toward Siobhan's face, the fingertips crackling with lightning. “Don't test me.”

Siobhan's mouth went dry, but she kept going. “I thought you were strong, but no... behind those tough words, without your power, all you are is _scared_.”

“I could kill you,” said Livewire, furious.

“You won't,” said Siobhan. “Because I'm right. Because you need me. Because you _like_ me.” That was a risk, saying that, but Siobhan didn't know how to be cautious right now—she was enjoying this too much, riding an adrenaline high.

Livewire moved her hand down towards Siobhan's chest, and for a moment Siobhan thought she was about to die. But the jolt never came, even as Livewire tapped two fingers on her bare chest. “You're just as scared. Scared of yourself, scared of what you could be. You could be magnificent, but you still want to be _ordinary_.”

“I want to be powerful,” she said, because on some level she still dreamed of setting up an empire—the dream Kara had taken from her, which would never be realized now that everyone knew she was Silver Banshee.

“Then _be_ powerful! We could conquer the world, you and I. But not if you run away.”

Now _that_ was a seductive dream. Siobhan let herself imagine it for a moment. Maybe there was a way to keep her powers without losing her mind. “I'll stop running if you do.”

* * *

 “You could fit a fucking orgy in here,” said Livewire, stretching out in the tub. There was no water in it, just a large bucket of water, a couple of washcloths, and a bunch of towels along one side. A couple of candles sat on the edge of the tub, unlit. The counter, along the sink, mostly held an array of makeup, but a couple of wine glasses bore lipstick smudges. “Hey, maybe she does. Do you think she makes her pet superhero join in?”

“Both her pet superheroes, even?”

“Sure. So, what's all this?”

“Sponge bath. Less water, less pain, right? The hard part's gonna be your hair.”

“Dry shampoo. I'm sure Cat has some.”

“I guess that'll do, for now.” Siobhan dipped a washcloth in the water and squirted some sort of floral body wash on it.

“You're gonna make me smell like a Bath and Body Works,” said Livewire as Siobhan scooted closer to her.

Siobhan took a whiff of the washcloth and grimaced. “Or like a certain blonde assistant, who is _definitely_ staying here. But right now you smell like sex. And an electrical storm.” She wiped the washcloth over Livewire's chest, paying special attention to her breasts, then wiped under her arms.

“I _am_ an electrical storm.”

Rinsing the washcloth, Siobhan washed Livewire's belly, then dipped the washcloth between her legs, lingering there longer than strictly necessary.

“Mmm... you're doing that on purpose, aren't you.”

“I might be.”

“Well, stop, unless you want to go all the way, which I'm not sure you want to risk with all this water around.”

Siobhan pulled her hand back. “I might be a bit of an adrenaline junkie, but I'm not stupid.” She dipped the other washcloth in the bucket and wiped the soap away, then patted Livewire dry with a towel. “Okay, turn.”

She gave Livewire's back the same treatment. “I think it'll be easier to get your legs if you stand.”

Livewire hissed in pain as she passed the soapy washcloth over the marks her nails had left, and the washcloth came away stained with red.

“Hmm, we'll have to bandage that up later. Would you rather I go easier on you next time?”

“Don't you _dare_.”

“Suit yourself.” She dried Livewire's legs, careful around the scratches.

“You missed my feet,” said Livewire, sitting back down and wiggling them in the air. “But I could get used to this kind of treatment.”

Siobhan was suddenly tempted to take Livewire's toes in her mouth. Well, maybe just a little... she licked the underside of a big toe.

“Stop it,” said Livewire, flinging the other washcloth so it hit her across the face.

“Fine.” She wiped away the saliva and pushed the foot away. “You're all done, now get out so I can shower.” She tossed the once-pristine white washcloths and towels, now spotted with blood, out onto the floor. “You know, I thought you might bleed lightning.”

“Oh, you don't have to cut me to make me do that,” said Livewire, letting energy crackle around her fingers as she stood.

* * *

 Siobhan listened to her partner-in-crime chatter away in the background while she showered.

“Damn, Kittycat sure has a lot of first aid junk. You think she's accident-prone?”

“No, but I bet you anything that girlfriend of hers is. Plus, she has a kid.”

“Hmm, this is nice lipstick. It would sure suck if I wasted it all writing on the mirror. Want me to write something for you?”

“I'd rather do it myself. Don't touch Kara's sweater—I have plans for it.”

“That's fine, I'm only here to ruin Cat's day. Sure you don't want to wait for her? We might be able to kill Cat, just like that, maybe her girlfriend too if she comes by.”

“They've beaten you twice, the pair of us once. We need a better plan this time,” said Siobhan, ignoring the voice—the banshee's voice—that urged her to seek revenge as soon as possible.

“Well, if that's what gets the job done, sure. I'm gonna raid the liquor cabinet.”

Stepping out of the shower moments later, Siobhan inspected the available clothes. Of course they were more Livewire's style than her own—loose, flowy shirts, tight, dark jeans, and a leather jacket—but she had to admit she didn't look bad in them.

* * *

Kara landed softly on the balcony, setting Cat down as gently as possible. She was tired... not burnout tired, but pretty close, after a full day fighting fires, transporting the injured, and cleaning up afterward. She knew she stunk of smoke, even more than everything else in the city. All she wanted was a bath, a meal and a nap. Maybe a few kisses in between.

So she wasn't on her A-game, which explains why she stumbled inside after Cat, and let Cat push her against the wall and into a kiss, tendrils of arousal stirring in spite of her fatigue.

“Nice work today, Supergirl,” said Cat, trailing a finger along the edge of the suit.

But Kara stiffened. She'd finally noticed that something felt... off.

“What's wrong?”

“Someone's been here,” she said, stepping protectively in front of Cat and scanning the area with her x-ray vision. After a moment she relaxed just a tad. “Whoever it was, they're gone. I'm going to investigate.”

She reached for the light switch, but the lights failed to turn on. “And the power's out. Great.”

“Might just be a blown fuse. I'll check.”

While Cat headed upstairs to check the fuse box, Kara walked towards the kitchen. What she saw there shocked her.

Someone had pinned her cardigan to the cutting board with a large kitchen knife, and the garment was stained with something... reddish.

_Please don't let it be blood._

She steeled herself for a moment before taking a careful whiff. It was just wine, but the threat was clear. Whoever had done this had it out for her in particular, not just for Cat.

The rest of the kitchen was a mess, but in a more mundane way, dirty plates and glasses and various boxes covering the counter-tops.

Kara stepped back into the living room just as the lights came back on. That's when she saw the two handprints seared into the sofa. She couldn't even imagine what could cause that. That is, until she caught a whiff of something... something other than smoke. Something warm, and human... or metahuman?

_Oh, gross. But that doesn't explain the hand prints, unless..._ “Is everything all right up there?”

It was a moment before Cat replied. “I think you should see this,” she said.

Kara followed the sound of her voice and joined her in the master bathroom.

The floor was strewn with towels, some of them bloody, and Kara's stomach turned at the sight. _What happened here?_

But Cat was staring at the bathroom mirror, at the message written there in red.

'Your nine lives are up,' it read, with 'Livewire & Banshee' scrawled beneath it by way of signature.

“Leslie really needs some new material,” scoffed Cat, but one look at her wide eyes told Kara she was scared.

Kara tapped on her earpiece, calling the DEO.

“Vasquez? Supergirl here.”

“Supergirl? What can I do for you?”

“Can you check if there was a jailbreak today? Did Livewire escape?”

“Yes.” The response was too quick—she had already known. “There was a report of her downtown with a brunette claiming to be Silver Banshee.”

“Well, she's broken into Miss Grant's place, probably with Banshee. She's long gone, but there's a bloody towel here... I need to know if it's one of theirs, or if they had an accomplice... or a hostage...”

“Ma'am, you should call the police with this, not the DEO.”

Kara sighed. “I know, but there's the little problem that my prints are all over this place.”

“I'll ask Director Henshaw.” The com went silent for a moment. “A team's on its way, headed up by Agents Danvers and Lane. Expect them in about twenty minutes.”

Kara breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” She turned to Cat. “The DEO's sending some people. While we're waiting, we should make sure nothing was taken.”

Not much had been taken—a few bottles of good booze, some jewelry, but nothing too expensive, since Cat kept her best pieces in a safe the intruders hadn't bothered to crack. They'd slashed holes in some of her coats, though.

“I'm just glad they left Carter's room alone, more or less,” said Cat with a sigh.

They'd destroyed all the pictures and articles he'd collected about Supergirl, and fried his computer, but other than that, the room was relatively untouched.

“Um, Cat?” said Kara. She had entered Cat's home office and was inspecting the damage. Her notes were in disarray, some strewn across the floor, but what really worried her was the filing cabinet. They'd broken the lock and opened it. Several files seemed to be missing, but she'd have to look more carefully to see which ones.

“Oh, no.” Standing in the doorway, Cat looked in horror at the mess. She crossed the room in a few strides and began rifling through the papers. “Please, no.”

“Cat, what's wrong?”

“I had things about my sons in here. Adam's address, Carter's summer camp... if they go after my boys I don't... I don't know what I'll do.”

“Cat.” Kara wrapped her arms around Cat's waist from behind, squeezing gently. “It'll be okay. Even if they know where Adam and Carter are, I won't let any harm come to either of them, all right?”

Cat nodded, her motions slowing a little.

“Adam should be fine for the moment—Opal City's pretty far away, and they probably don't even know what he looks like, right?” For once, the shakiness of Cat and Adam's relationship might be for the best—she still didn't have any recent photos of him around her penthouse, even though they were talking again. “So, for now, we check what's missing, then we call Carter's camp and make sure he's okay. I could even fly over there and pick him up, if you want. Take him somewhere safe, somewhere they don't know. Take you there too.” Maybe the Fortress of Solitude. In principle, Clark wouldn't mind, if it was for a good cause, although the thought of him finding out about her relationship with Cat that way did give her pause... especially since Clark and Cat had worked together back in the day.

“Kara,” said Cat. “You know I don't run.” But it lacked the conviction she'd had the previous time they'd faced Livewire and Silver Banshee.

Of course, the previous time, Adam and Carter hadn't been at risk.

“You'll beat them,” said Cat.

“I don't have the Flash this time.”

“No, but you have that Martian, don't you?”

“I... yeah.” Kara still wasn't used to J'onn's secret being out in the open. “I just... I can't lose you, any more than you can lose Carter or Adam.” She hugged Cat a little tighter, and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

Cat put down the files she was looking through and gave Kara's arms across her belly a little squeeze before shifting in her grip, turning to face her. She cupped Kara's jaw with one hand, favoring her with one of her rare soft looks, the kind few people outside her family ever got to see. “I can't lose you, either, you know that, right?”

_If I didn't before, I'd be sure of it now,_ thought Kara, smiling a little sadly. “Then, if you understand how I feel, why-”

“Supergirl, almost every day you fly off and face danger. And yes, you're bulletproof, so most of the time, there's no real risk for you. But even when there is, I let you go. Why?”

“Because it's the right thing to do?” Kara felt herself on shaky ground, facing down Cat's determination.

“Well, yes, but also because it's who you are. You've grown into quite the hero, and far be it from me to stifle that growth. Now, who am I?”

_You're the woman I love,_ Kara wanted to say, but it wasn't what Cat was looking for. “You're Cat Grant,” she said at last, staring down into her hazel eyes.

“Yes. I'm Cat Grant. I'm the most powerful person in National City, and I do not back down before threats.”

“You're impossible,” said Kara with a sigh.

“That's one of the nicer ways to put it.”

Kara was considering leaning in for a kiss in spite of her annoyance when the doorbell rang. A peek through the walls confirmed that it was Alex and Lucy. “It's the DEO. I'll get it.”

She rushed to the front door and threw it open, wrapping her arms around Alex. “Thanks for coming.”

“Of course. Even though it isn't, strictly speaking, my job.”

“Little Lane. I didn't know you'd been recruited as well.” In spite of her words, Cat's tone was relieved. Kara knew she was glad to see a familiar face.

“Yes, well, you can blame Supergirl here for that.”

“Either way, it's good to know the DEO has the sense to hire competent people. No offense to Agent Scully over there.”

Kara saw Alex roll her eyes as she released her.

“None taken. After all, I'm just a scientist, not a hotshot lawyer like Major Lane.” Alex's sarcasm was thick, but Kara appreciated the attempt to liven the mood. “So, how about you show us the crime scene?”

Kara lead the way, already feeling safer with her sister at her side. As Alex got started on the bathroom, Kara wrapped her arm around Cat's waist again. “We'll get them before they can hurt Carter,” she promised.

“I know you will,” said Cat, leaning against Kara and resting her head on Kara's shoulder.

* * *

“You think they got our message yet?” asked Livewire, leaning back in her chair, feet up on the dash.

“Probably,” said Siobhan, signaling to change lanes.

“So, are we really going after her kid? That's why you took all those files, right?”

“Either that, or her girl toy.” Siobhan grinned. “I'd let you torture her a bit, just for fun. As long as you let me watch.” She'd enjoy Kara's screams of agony, and there was too much of the banshee in her now to really feel bad about that thought.

“Kinky.” Livewire tilted her head to one side. “Yeah, that sounds more fun than kidnapping some snot-nosed brat.”

“Good. Then get to looking through those papers, and see if you can find her address. We can't take her from CatCo, unless you want to fight through security, and Cat's place is probably crawling with cops and superheroes by now.”

“Ugh. We should have just waited for them,” said Livewire, glaring at the papers.

“Maybe. But were you in any shape to fight, if Supergirl had shown up? And besides, I want to savor this,” said Siobhan. _I want to savor you._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to leave this open-ended so you can either imagine Livewire and Siobhan riding off into the sunset or Supergirl and company saving the day.


End file.
